Glad you're back
by NO SIGNAL
Summary: Fairy tail had so many after parties to celebrate coming back to their home after being in edolas for so long, on the last day Lissana is stuck on clean up duty. On the job, Natsu comes by to visit and the two are alone and Natsu says something about how he feels NaLi NatsuXLissana


might be bit ooc well here we go

* * *

Coming back from Edolas seemed to give everyone at Fairy tail a stir, everything was confusing and almost unbelievable. Like Lissana, she was alive! After their long painful journey they threw numerous celebrations and countless events to welcome her, and everyone who fought hard back to Fairy tail. Maybe a whole week was a bit too much, but in their eyes, every one was much happier this way. Today marked the day that the festivities would come to an end.

"You sure that you don't want any help?" Mirajane said grabbing her belongings.

"No way sis, while I was gone you were left to clean and do all these chores yourself! I got this!" Lissana pushed her older sister out the door as fast as she could, "Elfmen is waiting for you so go!" Mirajane was stunned at her sisters strength, but also how little her sister's caring personality had changed. She smiled softly.

"I am so glad to have you back, Lissana" She said, leaving, closing the door behind her.

Lissana was left alone, she washed the counters, dusted every nook and cranny, and swept the floor riddled with confetti. She laughed to her self realizing that even in Edolas, everyone knew how to make a mess of things, so she was used to this. She began to be lost in thought;thinking of her time spent in the other world. They were generally the same people, and yes she enjoyed being with them, but she felt as if this is where she would rather reside. I mean this place did have Natsu...well her original Natsu.

At the thought of him she chuckled, her cheeks were brushed with a soft blush.

_*creaaaaaaaak*_

The front guild door opened again, "Mirajane i already told you, i have this under control! " Her face widened to a pleasant surprise. It wasn't her sister, it was Natsu. Her heart skipped a beat and her palms grew cold, she hadn't been alone with him ever sense they got back! She didn't know what to say, her thoughts only translated into an already present silence. So many things she wanted to talk about with him, some catching up to do, and so much jobs she wanted to accompany him with. How could she start that again especially with the time she had been gone?

"Lissana," He looked at her his eyebrows were slightly slanted and she noticed that Happy wasn't with him.

"Natsu, hello h-"

"Liss... Lisanna!" Tears flowed down on his cheeks but his expression was still that tough and rough boy look. Natsu slowly walked towards her and when he was finally in front of her he held her tightly. Lissana could feel the tears escape from his face to her neck where he has buried his head. She couldn't help but crying as well, "Hey you idiot we already said hello like this, can't you just greet me with a smile for once? Or are you upset im back?" She said as a joke to try to uplift the mood.

"Don't say that. Don't joke about that. Lisanna..."

"Happy and I, we are best friends, and so are you. We can't be a trio with out you, that's not how it works. We missed you...I missed you."

He was warm, but that can only be expected from a fire mage, right? She had noticed that Natsu had her in a full embrace but she was just standing there, her arms swung up and locked around him. This was a bit weird though, she liked it, that wasn't the problem. It's just that Natsu never seemed like the type to be affectionate, even when they were kids she would tease him and he would just get riled up. But at this moment they were in an intense embrace.

"Please always be by my- I mean our side, Lissansa"

Her vision was blocked by locks of pink hair, her body felt the clench of a strong grip hold her. His heart beat was a bit faster than usual, and he had shifted his position to where she was more clasped with him. Also making it to where she could see even less of his face! Yeah, this was her Natsu, No matter what world she is in he is always there to make her laugh, and fall even more into him. She giggled,

"Sounds a lot like a marriage proposal, Natsu!"

"Hey shut it, will you?"

She always knew she was going to marry him.


End file.
